LOVE
by Mitsu Flame
Summary: Botan gets a vacation in nigenkai for 2 years. What happens when Botan is almost raped, and a certain firedemon gets involved with her, what other tials do they face? HB! And theres a note in there for you Chick
1. PLEASE!

Hey its me again! This is my second fic, so please, if it turns out bad........DON'T HURT ME!! ::cowers:: 

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but will someday ^.^ And now for my fic.

Botan walked down the corridors of Reikai happily. With a suitcase in her hand, and her oar in the other, she left the gates and headed to Nigenkai. As she neared a baron field, she figured she should stop there and walk the rest of the way to her new apartment. She was so excited, starting her new life and all, due to her sometimes useful carelessness.

*~Flashback~*

Botan entered Koenma's office anxiously. "Koenma-sir, I was wondering, do you think I could have a vacation?" Botan bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to answer. "Well, lets take a look, now shall we?" He took out Botan's file and took a look through it. "Well......?" She asked in anticipation. "Wow. You haven't taken a single vacation, Botan?"She put her finger to her lip and thought for a minute. "Nope I guess I haven't!" She smiled as Koenma placed the file back in its place. "Well, with all of your vacations added together, you have about, hhhmm, lets see.........about two years of vacation." Botan stood there stunned, she hadn't realized it was that long. "Koenma-sir, could...I take that vacation, ya know, for two years?" Koenma thought for a minute, and said, "Well I don't see why you couldn't." Botan's face lit up with glee, she was so happy, she ran straight out of the office to get packed.

*~End Flashback*~

Koenma even made her an identity, Botan Ikari, age 15, she even went to Yusuke's and Keiko's school. She had her own apartment, she didn't even have to pay rent, it was all paid for when Koenma bought it for her. 

She had been so cought up in her thoughts she hadn't been aware of her surroundings. She turned the next corner, but only to be smashed against a concrete wall. Two men, grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. She screamed as loud as she could, but only to be slapped by one of the men. She shut her eyes tight, wishing it would all go away, but it wouldn't. She was thrown to the ground, and one man tied her and the other gagged her. She tried to wiggle lose, but to no avail. One man went to the side and called someone on his cell phone, the other looked her over and licked his lips. The man neared her, he kneeled down and licked the side of her face. She cringed at the feeling. All she could think was '_Botan Ol' girl, how are you gonna get yourself outta this one?'_ Just then, she felt a hand creeping up her thigh, '_oh no!! He's gonna rape me?!'_ She tried to kick and scream, but her attacker did was smirk and push her to ground. He started licking her neck, as his hands crept higher. He then grabbed her chest in attempt to rip her shirt off, and all she could do was watch, as she was violated by this man. She thought she heard screams, and just as she did, her attackers fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered, was looking into a pair of crimson eyes, before everything got hazy, and she passed out. 

So what do you think? Push the button below, it wont bite =D So anyways, I'll update as soon as possible. 

~*~*~*Ciao*~*~*~


	2. L

THANKIES TO ALL OF MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS!!!!!! ::Throws candy, cookies and...........waffles!!!:: ^_^

::Speaks with an extremely bad foreign accent:: Hahllo eferbady! I ish back with the shecond chapter! Woooooo! Hohkay, here it ish.

Chapter: *~*L.*~*

Hiei stared at her from the shadows of the room, he thought he had seen her move. Just as he thought that, Botan moved to her side, her eyes opening and closing, having a battle over to sleep or to not. Just then she must have not realized that she had almost been raped a few hours ago. She sat up and blinked a few times, wondering why she wasn't lying on the alley floor, beaten, raped and bloody. Finally Hiei submerged from the shadows to confront her.

"I'm leaving..." Was all he said before he turned to the door.

"Hiei?!" Botan was to stunned to say anything else, why was Hiei in HER house?

"What am I doing here........what are you doing here.....what are we doing here.......how did I get in here?!" Hiei just looked at her marveled at how she was bursting with questions.

"First, you live here, second, I was sent here by Koenma to help you unpack, and third I was just leaving." She glared at him and squeaked, "You didn't answer how I got here!" And with that, Hiei was gone in an instant. Botan just sighed and thought she would try to go back to sleep and find answers in the morning.

~*~*~*~Hiei somewhere*~*~*~

Hiei bolted out the door as fast as he could, not wanting to answer Botan's last question. He also felt his cheeks get warm, cheeks as the turned a light pink. "....damn...." He muttered to himself. "I hope I got out as fast as I could before she could see anything...." After that, his mind seemed to travel back, to a few hours ago, when he had come to Botan's rescue.

~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~ 

Hiei had just sliced and diced the assailants, and had walked cooly towards a very frightened Botan. He looked her in the face so she could see who he was, and be a little less frightened, until she passed out. He sighed, undid the ropes, untied the cloth that covered her mouth and lifted her onto his back. (A/N: Just think Inuyasha-Kagome style) He disappeared, and in an instant was outside Botan's new home. He walked silently to her bedroom, and laid her atop her bed. He was a little disappointed he got there so soon, he actually kinda liked the warmth of the ferry girl on his back. He decided he would stay there until Botan awoke.

~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~

Hiei thought about the night and thought to himself, _'why did I stay with the stupid ferry onna?!' _ Then deep down, inside himself he heard the answer, _'..........because you love her.....' _ Hiei thought about the answer that was given to him, until he finally understood the true meaning of the word. His ruby eyes went gentle, and he smiled faintly, gave out a little laugh, and said to himself, "Love." And with that he had disappeared into the night.

O.K.! So what do ya think? Click the button PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!! I SERIOUSLY NEED MOTIVATION!!!!

~*~*~*~Ciao*~*~*~ - Mitsu


	3. O

T_T I am so ashamed of myself. Its vacation week, and I haven't even posted a chapter. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Today is the last day of my freedom, I have school tomorrow, and I don't get another vacation till summer!! So anyways Im thinking of making this story A.......LEMON!!! YES LEMON LEMON LEMON!! But its your choice, PEOPLE, VOTE NOW, YES FOR LEMON, NO FOR NO LEMON! Akay, Chapter 3 everybody.

Chapter 3: O

Botan waited anxiously on her couch, all ready and packed up, Botan jumped at a loud screeching noise, followed by a few crashing sounds and ear piercing screams. She didn't need to hear anything else to know that it was Yusuke. She hopped off the couch and ran down the stairs. She greeted everyone with a wave and hopped in the back seat of the tiny, packed car with Kurama, Yukina and Kuwabara. She decided that she would keep the little incident from the night before be hers and Hiei's little secret, she didn't want her friends to worry.

The ride seemed like forever, since Yusuke drove like a drunk. (A/N: The YYH gang are around the age 16 in this, some younger some older, in this case Yusuke is old enough to drive.)

The beach was beautiful, the sky was the most beautiful color blue, same for the water, no skies, and it was a nice warm summer day. Botan lay a towel on the warm, yellow sand and decided to get a tan. Just as she closed her eyes. A shadow loomed over her. She popped one eye open, to see a confused Hiei glaring at her, *very* close to her face. She screamed and sat up, smashing BOTH of their head together, their eyes going wide as they fell down anime-style. 

Botan sat up and rubbed her head, "GGRR....what's your problem? Don't you know its rude to stare at people?!"

Hiei sat up and glared at her, "I was only STARING at the ugly creature on your hand " 

Botan's eyes went wide as she looked down to her hand to see......._a spider._

Botan gulped and shrieked, "AAAHHHH!!!! GETITOFF!!!! GETITOFF!!!! GETITOFF!!!! GETITOFF!!!!" Hiei looked at her plainly, as he took her hand in his and removed the spider from her hand. But little did they know that this spider had bitten Botan before Hiei disposed of it. Botan sighed and replied, "Phew, Thanks." Hiei just replied with a "hn" and brushed it off. 

Yukina and Keiko called Botan over to them to play with the beach ball in the water. Botan nodded and ran over to them happily. 

But Hiei couldn't help but think that something was wrong, so he started looking around for that spider. When he found it, he noticed a little aura around it. He picked it up carefully so it wouldn't bite him as he went to show "the kitsune" the spider. 

He found Kurama, reading, as usual, and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurama lowered his sunglasses and looked at Hiei curiously, "Yes, what can I do for you Hiei?" Hiei opened his hand and showed Kurama the little spider, Kurama examined it and noticed it had an aura of spirit-energy. "Hiei......where did you find this?" Hiei sat down and said, "It was on the ferry onna's hand." Kurama's eyes widened as he asked, "Did it bite her?" Hiei thought and replied, "How should I know? It wasn't on my hand?" Kurama got up, and put the spider in a container which once held his lunch, and said, "Well, we should at least check Botan just to make sure." 

"Why?" Hiei asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "That spider was no ordinary house spider Hiei. That spider was from Makai, I don't know how it got here but if there's one there has to be more. These spiders travel in the hundreds, this particular spider is called the Spider Charmer, they breed faster than any other known spider, and have the deadliest poison than any other spider in all three worlds. When it bites, it leaves a little sucking thing, almost like a straw, as it sucks the victims energy. It starts slow but then it takes energy in drastically, its symptoms are weakness, fatigue, dizziness and high fever. Its poison can kill a dog in less than thirty minutes, but I don't know how long it will take to kill a human, but we better make sure Botan is okay." "So your saying there are probably millions?" "Indeed, Hiei." Kurama turned around, in search for Botan as Hiei closely followed scouting the area for more of those spiders.


	4. V

My dear lord, I wrote something long! Woohoo! O.K. The votes are in.....no not really, but im gonna count myself! ::goes into voting booth:: EVERYONE WHO VOTES LEMON GETS..............HIEI PLUSHIES!!!!! HOORAY! O.K. Chapter 4

LEMON!!!:1!!!

_Not lemon......I guess: _0!!! Woohoo!

Chapter 4: V

~*~*~*With the Girls*~*~*~

Shizuru whipped the ball at Botan again, who barely caught it. Was it her or was the beach ball getting heavier each time it came to her? Botan felt her once full fueled energy fading fast. Her head throbbed, she was dizzy, tired, and her hand stung really bad.

Botan sighed and spoke up in a fake cheery face, "Well, that's enough of a workout for one day, Im gonna go get a tan." Keiko looked at her and said, "oh, well okay Botan, If you wanna come back in the game just come right in." "Alright, I'll do that Keiko." 

Just as Botan turned away, her once bright, smiley, cheery face turned into a pale face of sheer pain as her head throbbed again and again. She made it to her towel, and laid down, staring at the sky.

She spoke to herself softly, "What is wrong with me? I feel like I'm dying all over again." Her head throbbed harder and louder this time, she tossed and turned trying to make it go away, but only made it worse. Then her heart-it hurt with each beat, it felt like she had been stabbed right into the chest. Her heart started beating slower, her breathing getting heavier with each breath. It hurt to even think. The tears flowed down her cheek, hoping someone would notice she was in pain. But no one did.

~*~*~*With Kurama and Hiei*~*~*~

Hiei picked Kuwabara up by the collar and asked him, "Where is the ferry onna?" "I don't know, man!" Hiei dropped Kuwabara purposely and turned to Yusuke, "Well, detective?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Probably with the girls, why?" "We'll tell you later" Kurama answered quickly as the walked, almost jogged in the girls direction. 

"Hello ladies, have any of you seen Botan around?" Shizuru blinked and replied, "She left a about fifteen minutes ago, said she wanted to get a tan." "Alright, thanks so much girls" Kurama waved them off and saw the umbrella Botan put up near her towel. The ran in her direction, and stopped at the towel. 

Botan's face was pale, her eyes where shut, as if in pain, her breathing was in short gasps, and she was clutching her chest. "Hiei, where on her body was the spider?" Hiei thought back and said, "Her right hand" Kurama examined it carefully and found the bite mark. "Hiei, do you think you can make it to my house and get some herbs and back?" "Hn, what kind of herbs?" "ANY! JUST GET SOMETHING WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" And with that Hiei was gone in a flash as Kurama tried to get Botan to tell him what hurt. 

Wow, that was kinda long too! Ok remember to vote!!!


	5. E

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for awhile. And the votes are in.....and the winner is......LEMON!!!!!! ::Balloons and sparkles fall from the sky and sirens can be heard from every direction:: YAY!!!! I'M GOING TO WRITE A LEMON!!!!! But for those of you who don't want lemon, I'll make sure not to put ANYTHING besides the lemon in the chapter. Ahem, chapter 5.

Chapter 5: E

In a flash Hiei was gone, and in an instant he was back. Kurama was kneeling over a panting Botan, trying to ease her pain. "Do you have the herbs Hiei?" Hiei nodded as Kurama took them and started to make some kind of antidote. Hiei gazed down at the ill Botan, her teeth clenched, eyes shut tight, chest moving up and down rapidly, and her face white as a ghost.

Kurama cursed loudly. It appeared he didn't have the ingredients in order to make such an antidote. The girls noticing the very worried boys over Botan, decided to join them. Shizuru came first followed by the rest, "What's happening?" Her eyes widened as she followed both of their gazes to Botan. She gasped, and knelt to Botan's side.

Keiko and Yukina followed, Keiko spoke cheerfully, "Hey guys what's-" Her face was full of worry as she saw Botan. Yukina stood, her fist clenched to her chest as she asked, "What has happened to Botan Kurama-San?!" All three girls heads turned towards Kurama, looking for answers. "I'll tell you as soon as we leave this place. There's no telling how many of them could be here already." Hiei nodded, and Kurama motioned for Hiei to take Botan. Hiei growled and scooped her up in his arms as they walked towards Yusuke's car. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara noticed the gang leaving so followed blindly as Keiko had explained that Kurama would tell them shortly. Their paces became faster as the neared the car. (A/N: Its an SUV so they can all fit) Yusuke, Keiko and Yukina (sharing the seat with Keiko) in front, Kurama, Shizuru and Kuwabara in the second row, and Hiei and Botan in the last row, with Botan lying down, across the seats with her head supported by Hiei's lap. 

Thus began the story, told by Kurama. 

The gang, wide-eyed listened to the story.

Keiko looked back at Botan when the story was finished, "Poor Botan...." Was what Keiko said before turning to Kurama on the verge of tears, "Will she be alright Kurama?" 

Kurama lowered his head ashamed that he would have to be the one to say, "The odds are all against....anyone surviving...." As Kurama's eyes were covered by his red locks, Yukina spoke up, " Kurama-San, is there anyway my healing powers can work?" She asked with a glint of hope in her voice. "I don't think your powers will work in this situation Yukina." Kurama said sadly. 

Yukina lowered her head, ashamed she could do nothing to help her friend. Yusuke pounded his fist on the horn of the car, furiously, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he spat out between clenched teeth, "We can't just sit here and watch her die! Botan never gave up on any of us if we were in trouble, so we are not going to give up on her!!!!!!" Everyone's eyes widened at Yusuke's comment. (A/N: Yes even Hiei)

"The detective is right, she has done more things for this team than others." Is how Hiei responded, while looking toward Kuwabara.

Yukina saw the stare, and yelled, "Hiei-San! This is no time to be picking fights, we have to help Botan-Chan!" 

Shizuru cooly answered, "She's right, we can't get distracted, at least not until Botan starts getting better." 

Yusuke nodded, lifted his head up and grinned, "She'll get better, she has us! Now lets stop feeling sorry for her, or she might think we pity her, and we'll all get a blow to the head!"

Everyone seemed to cheer up at Yusuke's remark, Hiei smirked, Keiko smiled, Yukina giggled, Shizuru grinned, Kuwabara made a weird money-face thing, and Kurama even seemed to chuckle. Yusuke, with a grin plastered on his face, almost stomped on the gas pedal, and the car flew off to Kurama's house.


	6. M

IMPORTANT: Hey, me again. I'm starting to get an idea. After I'm done with this fic, I'm thinking of making a sequel to Look to the Sky. If I do make one, the pairings would be.......H/B of course. But then again, my whole career is up to you guys so.............VOTE! When you review, just put yes or no and I'll understand what you're talking about. And, I was working on my profile, and I had no idea that I had the box for no anonymous reviews checked. SO IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN NOW REVIEW MY STORY, AND IF YOUR JUST TOO LAZY TO LOG-IN, THEN DON'T! LAZINESS RULES!!!! Wow, that was an extremely long note, well, enjoy!

Chapter 6: M

The car stopped in Kurama's driveway. Luckily, his mother, step-father and little brother were on a vacation to America's Disney world. Kurama rushed into the house, and all the rest followed -save for Hiei and Botan. So naturally, Hiei was forced to carry her.

All around the house the gang was rummaging threw Kurama's room, looking for a book. When they found it, Kurama was up half the night-luckily, he found a useful piece of information.

"Out with it, kitsune." Hiei demanded.

"Well, I found out that, since Botan has spirit energy, it would take much more time to kill her than a regular human. Plus- I also found out that the healing power of an ice apparition can help delay the process by a few hours."

"So.....?" Hiei asked.

"So what?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"How long does she have?!" Yusuke, who came from nowhere asked.

Kurama explained grimly. "Well, if Yukina can keep healing her, about every six or seven hours, she might have two and a half days...." Kurama explained grimly.

"Kurama, don't give up so easily, it's not like we can't do anything to stop it." Yusuke said calmly. Kurama nodded and started to do more research threw his books to find a cure.

It was about four A.M., Hiei, Kurama and Yukina hadn't slept a wink. Hiei was supposed to watch Botan, despite his arguing. Kurama had left to go read some more about a cure, while Yukina had gone off to try and sleep in the other room.

Hiei sat in the corner, he noticed Botan move a little, and started to shake. Yukina's powers couldn't be wearing off, she had just been in there no less than an hour ago. He didn't want to rob Yukina of what little rest she could get, so he went to do what he could, although he didn't want to.

Botan's breathing became rapid, as she began to cough. But once she started she couldn't stop. They coughs only got harder, and louder. She was in a sitting position, due to the lack of air the coughing fit was causing her. Although he told himself he would regret this, he did it anyway he didn't know why, but yet he did know. Was it that love feeling he thought he felt for the ferry girl? He knew, but he didn't. But he followed his instincts and help the poor-little-ningen out.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back a little to sooth her. Her eyes popped open, but her eyes were glazed, and it looked as if she was in a trance. As soon as they opened, they closed back up. Botan fell back, and lay there motionless for a few moments, until another coughing fit had interrupted her peace.

Kurama, disturbed by the noise came into the room silently, only to see Hiei rubbing her back. He smiled slyly, and closed the door and peeked through the crack.

He came back in during the second coughing fit. He looked to Hiei, who had no idea what to do. And then again, Botan's eyes popped open, blood escaping from her lips as she coughed.

Kurama and Hiei stood there wide-eyed, as the ferry girl's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fell silently to the bed once again.

Kurama's eyes glistened as he looked down sadly at the ferry girl. "The second stage." And with that he grabbed all the books on the desk, walked- almost ran into the other room, which lay his slumbering partners. He chucked a book at each of them, obviously waking them up and demanded that each of them read the book they were assigned thoroughly.

Hiei was told to watch Botan, and make sure that if she does vomit blood, to make sure that if it is a lot than to get Yukina. And as the sun rose, Yusuke looked plainly at it and said, "What a hell on Earth the next day is gonna be." And with that, everyone buried their noses into a book and read.

Well tell me what you think, and all the people who don't have accounts......REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah, yes and just to let you know in this fic, Kurama and Botan had become close, almost like brother and sister, so that's why he cares THAT much, that he's on the verge of tears. So, ya review!!!!


	7. E

Hey guys I'm back again with a new chapter and remember: If you were once an anonymous reviewer and couldn't review, you now can! I didn't even know I had the box checked! ;

Without any further-a-due, Chapter 6: E

The gang groggily skimmed through the extremely thick and boring books that Kurama had so violently threw at them.

Every few hours or so, Botan would have another coughing fit and throw up blood. And every few hours Yukina would have to heal her. Everyone was exhausted and grumpy. Hiei and Kurama had been up all night. Kurama, reading book after book, and Hiei, helping Botan when she needed it, although he complained many times that he had better thing to do, when he really didn't.

Kurama skimmed through the last book in his pile, Yusuke looking over his shoulder, when he came across a special herb, it read: _The Koibiashmaru herb_ (A/N: made that up) _it can heal any type of spider, snake, Oni, or vampire bite. Located in the tropics of Makai._

Kurama abruptly lifted his head, hitting Yusuke in the face as he did. "We're going to the tropics of makai."

He explained to everyone about the Koibiashmaru herb and what it can do.

"Now..." Kurama started. "This plant is located in the tropics of Makai, which is hot, tropical, and it has billions of poisonous snakes, spiders, insects, even some rare demons there have venomous fangs."

Keiko gasped and asked, "And we have to go there?!"

Kurama glared towards Keiko and started in a very agitated voice, "Yes, Keiko, it is the only way to help Botan. Got it, hun?" Kurama said through clenched teeth.

Keiko sweat dropped and said, "Yes I get it."

Kurama, twitching like a mad man, managed to mutter, "Good." (A/N: Keep in mind, Kurama hasn't slept, he's like a girl PMSing, very pissy.)

Kuwabara, being as dumb as he is, said to Kurama, "How are we gonna get there?"

Kurama's eyes widened as he fell, flat on his face anime style.

His face muffled by the carpet Kurama said, "I haven't thought that far yet."

Meanwhile with Hiei and Botan

Botan managed a little cough, soon by a little line of blood flowing from the side of her mouth. Hiei had enough of this nonsense. He walked out of the door and spoke in a calm, but stern voice, "Listen you stupid buffoons! Incase you haven't noticed the Onna is getting worse, now don't you think that if we let her die, that this extremely long night without a wink of sleep, trying to help her, would be a waste?!"

And with that Hiei scowled and went back into the room Botan was in.

Kurama looked down, ashamed, and left the room, a little teary-eyed. (A/N: Remember, Kurama and Botan have connected and became real close, like brother and sister almost.)

Kurama opened the communicator to contact Koenma, "Hello, Koenma?"

Koenma's face appeared on the screen and he answered, "Ah, why hello Kurama, what's up?"

Kurama, not wanting to alert Koenma about Botan's condition yet, simply replied, " Yes, well, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"Well, sure what is it?"

Kurama, thinking as he went along, "Well, Yusuke and the others haven't had a case in a while, and just wanted to go to Makai for a few demon beatings."

Koenma raised an eyebrow and said, "You guys are the strangest bunch I've ever met, but alright. I'll send a portal to the mirror in your room, alright?"

Kurama bowed and replied, "Thank you, Koenma-Sama, oh and one more thing."

"What is it?" Koenma asked.

"Well, could you make the portal, to the tropics of Makai?"

Koenma looked at Kurama as if he were crazy, "But that place has all sorts of poisonous herbs, demons and creatures, are you sure?"

Kurama nodded and they said their goodbyes.

Kurama popped through the door, "Everyone get dressed, we're leaving in ten minutes."

Kurama looked at his mirror, all sorts of colors swirling and changing, until a picture of an empty, tropical beach appeared.

Everyone appeared behind Kurama, Hiei carrying Botan in his arms, asked Kurama, "So, that's where we're going?" Kurama nodded and stepped inside the mirror. (A/N: It's a full length mirror) Followed by the rest of the gang.

Hiei shot his hand over his eyes, blocking the sun from them. Kurama taking slow steps and looking left and right, as he neared the forest on the far side of the beach. They were almost at the forest, until Kurama heard a little whimper.

Botan was shaking, as a little line of blood flowing from her mouth down to her chin.

Kurama walked at a faster pace, and made it into the forest, he called to the others who had stopped to take care of Botan, that he would go ahead.

Kurama sighed as he sat down, letting the tears flow freely, "What if I never get to tell her?" He whispered to himself. Unaware of Hiei behind him who finally spoke up, "Tell who, what?"

Kurama's eyes widened, he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, but to no avail as they just fell again. Kurama turned around to face Hiei and managed to mutter, "I said, What if I never get to tell Botan that..........she really is my sister........"

Alright sorry for the cliffy. I'll make sure to update as soon as I can. But please promise me you'll review!!!!


	8. 4

Akay, I was trying to give you give you guys as many hints as I could about Kurama being Botan's brother. Well now you know, so here's the next chapter.

Chapter 8: 4

After actually hearing Kurama admit the truth, Hiei smirked.

Kurama looked up at Hiei and blinked a few times before he said, "But....how did you know?"

Hiei snickered and said, "I knew all along kitsune. How could I not smell it. Your blood, has the exact same sent as hers."

Kurama smiled and lifted his head up, "But when?" Hiei smirked and began.

Flashback

_The gang had just got back from another mission. Kurama bleeding from his arm and various places down his chest, and Botan with a slice across her chest, and a few scratches here and there. Yusuke, bleeding like a stuck pig, and Kuwabara with his face bruised and bloody._

_Hiei, himself bleeding here and there, was gaging and trying to cover his nose from the scent of blood. But there were two scents of blood, exactly alike, but the strange thing w_as_, the scent was Kurama's._ _He knew the scent of Yusuke's and Kuwabara's blood, even himself, and that only left Botan._

End of flashback

Kurama smirked, "I knew I couldn't keep it from you for ever. And there's something that you can't hide from me forever too Hiei."

Hiei scowled and snapped, "I have nothing to hide, kitsune!"

Kurama chuckled, "I already know Hiei, I just wanna hear you admit it. That the cold-hearted Hiei can actually......love. His best friends younger sister no less!" Kurama couldn't help but laugh harder.

Hiei scowled and stomped off, but no before being tripped by the root of a plant. He fell face first into an odd looking herb. The leaves were blue, and in the center they turned red, and each leaf added a part of red to the middle so that it formed.....a heart.

Kurama walked up behind Hiei and observed the plant. "THAT'S IT!!!!! IT'S THE KOIBIASHMARU HERB!!!!" Kurama shouted with joy as he plucked it and ran off in the direction of the others.

Kurama ran past the others, and in the direction of the portal. Hiei following behind him scooped Botan up and............stopped. He turned around to see Yukina, unconscious in the arms of Kuwabara.

She was pale as a ghost, about the same shade as Botan. His arms went limp as he dropped Botan. He shoved Shizuru aside as he grabbed Yusuke by the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air.

Yusuke shrieking as Hiei shook him. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

A panicked Yusuke answered, "AAH! I DON'T KNOW SHE JUST SAID SHE DIDN'T FEEL WELL AND FAINTED!!!"

Kurama popped up behind Yusuke, with Botan in his arms, "Hiei! What is the matter?!"

Hiei's crimson eyes glowed red as he punched Kurama right in the face, causing Kurama to drop Botan. (Again) Keiko, now an extremely pissed Keiko, screamed at the top of her lungs, "YOU GUYS ARE GONNA KILL BOTAN BEFORE THE FUCKING POISON DOES!!!!!!!!!" The fighting stopped and all eyes went to Keiko, her face beet red and she was huffing and puffing, about to kick some ass......until she straightened her skirt out and kneeled beside Botan. Keiko felt Botan's hand....and dropped it, she fell on her rear as she back away and......... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Eh, sorry, another cliff-hanger. ' I'll make sure to update soon!!!!


	9. E

And here I am back again. I have nothing to say I ran out. ; just read and review!!

Chapter 9: E

Keiko shook all over. Could it be.....? No....it couldn't........could it? All eyes went from Keiko, to a limp Botan.

No longer breathing, her heart not beating, a little smudged blood on her cheek. Kurama's, one lively, sparkling emerald eyes turned dull and boring, as he gazed upon the face of his dead sister. Even Hiei's eyes became glazed and dull.

Hiei lowered his head and asked, "Yusuke, bring the others back, I do not want any of you guys to see this..." Yusuke sniffled and did as he was told. Then- something clicked in Hiei's mind, he remembered being taught a resurrection by an old ice apparition. "But leave Shizuru." Shizuru, looked up, confused at why he chose her, but she stayed..

Hiei took a deep breath, and said calmly, "You are psychic, are you not."

Shizuru nodded.

"Use you powers." Hiei demanded.

"But..."

"DO IT!" Hiei screamed.

Shizuru did as she was told.

"Now..." Hiei started, "what do you see?"

"I-I see these weird red flames surrounding you, and blue ones surrounding me."

"What do you see when you look at Botan?"

"I see.......dim black ones, but they're fading away."

"What you just saw is spirit energy, you have the powers of the psychic and I have the powers of fire."

"But, why was Botan's black?"

"Because she is dead, she has no power anymore, if you looked at her while she was once alive, her spirit energy. Most likely would be pink, since she's one of those ferry onnas. Now go."

_'Good, at least she saw some kind of spirit energy_, _now....'_

Hiei put his hand right over Botan's heart as a fiery glow appeared from his hand and surrounded the both of them.

This lasted for about five minutes until the glow faded. Hiei looked down at Botan, expecting to see those cotton-candy eyes again, but saw that Botan was glowing.

He noticed the light fading quickly as he thought this was his last to bring her back. He thought as hard as he could until he remembered how Yusuke was brought back and how he always bragged. Botan was glowing just as Yusuke was before he was brought back, BUT WHAT BROUGHT HIM BACK?! And then it popped into his head, Keiko kissed Yusuke!

Hiei hesitated at first, but then decided _'what the hell?'_ and he went for it. He lowered his head, and brought his lips to hers. They tasted......sweet, like honey almost.

And thus, the light faded. His lips, still locked against hers, he looked down. And when he did he saw, those cotton candy eyes flutter open, to meet his ruby gaze, _'Was this.....love?'_

Alright, sorry!!!!ANOTHER CLIFFY! But -hey it makes you want to read more! Until next Chappie!!!


	10. T

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile , I've been real busy lately, so please, read my other fic Look to the Sky, and I would really like to do a sequel, but I don't know if anyone really likes it, so if you are interested please read it. And if I do make a sequel, it would, of course be H/B. Alright read and review!

Chapter 10: V

The instant he saw those eyes open, he lifted his head up, feeling a bit dizzy. His eyelids wouldn't obey his commands to stay open. He opened his eyes one more time to see her eyelids, too, were disobeying. He kept his ruby eyes open long enough to see her sleeping, angelic face.

Everything went black, and all Hiei could here were voices screaming his and Botan's name, in joy, fear and worry. He could feel someone shaking him, and he could tell it was Kurama. He felt a cool, soothing feeling, just before he passed out, leaving a group of worried eyes gazing upon him.

3

It was a lazy-day today, Hiei could see the sun coming warmly through the blinds, little lighting coming through the dark and warm room. Sleeping forms scattered around the room. Yusuke, sitting against the wall, with Keiko, sprawled out on his lap. Kuwabara was sleeping in an uncomfortable condition, on a chair.

Yukina was on the top bunk of Kurama's younger brothers room, while Hiei was on the bottom. Kurama was leaned against the door, sitting down with one knee up, the other straight, as if blocking anyone from getting in if they did come home. Botan, was curled up in a little ball in a corner in the room. They all looked dead, due to the lack of sleep and energy.

Hiei could still remember bits and pieces of the night before. He remembers seeing Botan's face, Kurama's and Yukina's all using their energy trying to recover him from unconsciousness. Botan and Kurama looked the most worn out of them all. Botan looked as limp as it could get, and Kurama had dark circles underneath his eyes. He figured that they must have used the most spirit energy. He figured it must be hard for Botan, since hers was probably still getting sucked away.

(A/N: I forgot to mention, that they did in fact use the koibiashmaru plant to get Botan conscious, or else she'd probably be dead. Anyways the koibiashmaru plant takes up a huge amount of spirit energy from the person it is healing so that it can be a sure recovery, but I'll explain more of this later on.)

He felt sleep finding its way back to him. He turned to his side to face all the people who cared about him, and smiled to himself, muttering something along the lines of how he really had REAL friends, who really give a damn about you.

Well, I know it was short but it took me awhile to write. So, liked it, hated it? Tell me in your reviews and I'll be sure too put lemon up in a few more chapters, but I'll make sure not to put anything important in it for the people who don't want it so please review!!!!


	11. E

Hey I'm back again. More things will be explained in this chapter.

Chapter 11: E

Hiei got up groggily, his head feeling heavy. It was like an obstacle course trying to not to kick one person and step on the other. He reached the door when he heard Kurama, but his voice was muffled and he didn't speak in full sentences.

He kneeled down, so his head was next to Kurama's.

"Hi-Hiei, you can't......sphewigiminit..."

Hiei raised his eyebrows at Kurama, who was busy mumbling incoherent things in his sleep.

"Hiei.....she stayed up all night for you........you, can't leave Hiei, we need......she needs you

Hiei's eyes opened wide at the information his friend was unknowingly giving him. The talking stopped, and Hiei leaned closer to Kurama. He looked him straight in the face as he saw Kurama's emerald eyes open. His mouth formed a smirk as he said,

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hiei hned, and said, "Wherever I want to go."

"No no no no no, I don't think so ...said slyly.

"Well I do!" Hiei barked

"SSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kurama shushed Hiei and whispered in a stern voice , "You are not leaving just yet Hiei! She stayed up all night worrying about you, pacing back and forth in the room, although she barely had enough energy to stand properly!! She tried to stay up long enough to see you wake up to make sure you were al right! She thought that it was your fault you were dying!"

Hiei's eyes once again, opened wide, "I was.....dying?"

"Yes, and if she hadn't given you everything she had, you surely would have."

"How much of her spirit energy did she use?" Hiei asked a little ashamed that he had used so much spirit energy making sure she came back unarmed.

"Nearly all of it." Kurama said with concern in his voice, "Hopefully it will all return untainted..."

"What do you mean......._untainted_?"

"You're a demon Hiei, she's a ferry girl, and if her spirit energy returns tainted, she might become mortal forever, or a half demon." Kurama sighed as Hiei took al this information in.

"And the only for her to turn back would for you two to.....have sefreumnlshabada...."

Hiei looked at Kurama, who was blushing furiously, and said, "have what?"

Kurama took a deep breath and said. "Sex."

Hiei's eyes went wide as he fell backwards unconscious. Kurama sighed and brought him to the bed, while he left the room to sleep in his own bed.


	12. R

Hey, sorry for not updating I've been real busy with school and stressed, but do not fret, for I will update as soon as possible. REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Chapter # somethin': I would think R........

Hiei figured it was the next day, since it appeared to be the same warm sun, same birds chirping, same children laughing, and same passed out.........wait......there wasn't anyone there but Yusuke and Kuwabara!

Hiei abruptly sat up, knocking Kurama off the bed, who had been hovering over him with smelling salt to wake him up.

"And everything I do for you..." Kurama said, rubbing his forehead.

"Where is everybody?"

"Well Hiei, not everyone can sleep for two days straight, 'cept for you three."

"Hn....."

Kurama left the room and went to his own, while Hiei gazed out the window, watching Botan, Keiko and Yukina, squirting each other with the hose and giggling. _'Botan...... she's too innocent for her own good, she has no idea, how many demons would exchange everything they had just to be her mate.....'_

Botan had a feeling she was being watched and looked up to meet Hiei's crimson gaze she managed a weak smile before she was splashed with more water by Yukina and averted her attention back to the fun.

Just when Hiei saw those eyes, that innocent, sweet, kind and gentle gaze she gave to him, that no other woman, besides his sister, was so considerate enough to even give him a smile, he had to look away. She was an angel to him, and he was a demon, even if they were to love each other and have children, how would they're children turn out? Half and Half? Good or Bad?

Hiei confused himself so much, what was good or bad? Can a demon do good? Can they're be an angel-demon, or a demon-angel? Does being a demon automatically make you evil, and does being an angel make you automatically good? Can an angel be evil, can a demon be angelic?

Hiei thought that his thoughts were so complex and confusing that no-one else could think them, but he was wrong. Botan too, had a thing for Hiei, and those same thoughts were going on in her head.

Keiko walked up to Botan and said, "Hey Botan, did you dye you're hair a darker color?"

Botan's eyes widened as she ran to Yusuke's car and looked in the mirror, indeed her hair was a darker blue, and she noticed her eyes, they weren't the same cotton-candy color, but turning a dark magenta.

"What the-" Botan stared at herself in bewilderment, feeling her hair, poking the area underneath her eyes.

Kurama bit his lower lip and approached her, "Botan, please come with me, and I'll explain everything. She did as she was told and together they worked their way up the stairs to his room.

Okay, sorry that was short, please review? It makes me want to write longer! Bye!


	13. N

Alright, I will explain a lot more in this chapter so prepare for a long lecture by none other than The Explanation King himself, Kurama! Enjoy!

Chapter: I stopped counting

Botan's stomach twisted and turned with each step she took up the stairs to Kurama's room. She hoped it wasn't anything bad.

Kurama sighed as he started his explanation. (Kurama knows everything, ne?)

"Botan, while you were unconscious, we brought you to Makai. I already explained to you about how we needed the koibiashmaru herb to cure you, well it was located in Makai. While we were in Makai, Yukina became weak and wasn't able to heal you anymore, that's when we lost you. After you died, Hiei had Shizuru see if you had some life still in you, which you did. Hiei, used nearly all his spirit energy to revive you. Since you are a Ferry girl, one step removed from an angel, and Hiei being a demon, and he being stronger than you.......well, it is most likely that you have more demon energy in you than......angelic. Either you will become a demon, or you may be too weak to sustain the demonic energy inside you, so you may just have no spirit energy at all and become human or............you..."

Kurama sighed, he had to tell her the only way to get rid of her terrible burden. "The only way..........to release the demonic energy inside you is........to......transfer the energy back to Hiei."

Throughout the explanation, Botan thought she would rather die than be a demon, but once she thought she could get rid of it she smiled a weak smile and said, "Well how do I transfer it? Do I heal him or something?"

Kurama blushed and said, "It's not that simple. You have to give the energy back in a different form to Hiei."

"Do I have to transfer it to someone else?"

Kurama replied, "Sort of. You have to.......a kind if.........ritual, and after it......there's a life force that grows until.....it's ready to live and THEN it's in a different form."

"Please explain simpler Kurama" Botan stated out of confusion.

"Alright, I'm just gonna say this straight out Botan, and please don't hurt me. Hiei and you must have sex, after that you WILL get pregnant, wait about nine months and there it is- Hiei's energy. You see Botan, when a demon transfers it's energy to a female demon, the male demon is giving his legacy to that female, so that if he should die, sooner than expected , than he would have an heir and so than the child would avenge his/her fathers death. But since you WERE not demon before Hiei gave you his energy, Hiei thought he could get off easy and that nothing, other than you coming back to life, would happen. Well now it's just harder, now, for a demon it takes a great amount of energy for a demon to make herself pregnant, and the male saves this amount of energy all his life when he kills, eats, and sleeps. So if a male demon were to die, the female demon, would store than energy her mate gave her until he did die, so she could trigger the energy and become pregnant herself without having sex. Hiei gave you that energy, so that he would not die giving you his energy. And since you are in the process of becoming a demon, you are still not strong enough to trigger that energy, you need more of Hiei's energy to make the baby. When demon's have sex, when the sperm is released into the male demon's mate, a great amount of energy is also released to bring the demon baby to life. You NEED that energy to bring that baby into this world. Understand?"

Botan stared at Kurama, and at how much he could say with two minutes. She couldn't speak, due to the shock of all this, but finally spoke up, "Why do I HAVE to have this baby?!"

Kurama looked down and said, "If you don't....... you and Hiei would most likely die, since this demonic energy is now yours too. It would be a slow and painful death too." Botan stared into Kurama's eyes, he wasn't kidding. She saw something in the corner of her eye, and as she looked to the door, she saw Hiei's frightened crimson eyes as well.

Botan felt a wave of dizziness as she fell off the chair, and everything went black.

DUN DUN DUN!!!!! To be continued......Liked it? Hated it? Please tell me!!! Until next time!!!


	14. I

Sorry for not updating. School, end of the year projects, worrying about being a junior next year, thinking of getting a job, but once my finals are over and I'm outta school I'll update a lot!

' ' = someone's thoughts

( )= my comments

Just as Botan fell from her chair, she was caught by Hiei. She opened her eyes and gazed upon his concerned glare. She loved him, and she knew he loved her. But why was it their love seemed impossible to her? Was she afraid of what others would think? What her friends would think? Was she embarrassed? All these questions racing through her mind about the man she loved. She couldn't take it, looking into the eyes of a man who would give everything up for her in an instant, she just couldn't take it.

Botan leaped out of Hiei's arms and dashed for the door. She raced down the stairs and once she reached the front door, she hesitated to turn the door knob. _'Think Botan, up in that room is the man of your dreams. Why are you going to abandon him, and rape him of his deepest desires?' _

Tears welled up in Botan's eyes, she couldn't take it. Without another thought she ran out the door and all the way to her apartment. She couldn't look back. She couldn't see those pained crimson eyes. Why was she so afraid?

_'Botan, you know you want his baby! Why do you have to be such a coward! COWARD!!!! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!!! You'll always be a scared, weak little coward.'_

Botan was literally screaming at herself. Yelling and calling herself a coward. But, it's not like it wasn't the truth.

Noone had seen Botan in a week. She locked herself in her apartment and sulked all day long. She stayed in her room all week, she didn't eat, or sleep, use the bathroom, and she wasn't bored. She locked herself in her room on Wednesday, and now it was Wednesday, except a week later.

Botan sighed to herself, and got on her feet for the first time in days. She was wobbly at first but then got used to it. She couldn't believe she wasn't dead. She hadn't drunk anything in a week, but then again, demons can go for months without water. Botan opened the door to her bathroom. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself with disgust. Her once bouncy and perky blue hair was now flat and pitch black. And her once innocent, bubbly and happy cotton-candy eyes, were now a malice, deep crimson. Botan covered her eyes at the sight they brought to her. She fell to the floor, trembling. How could she have not noticed the physical change she had? Was she herself. She let out a chocked cry, she didn't even sound like herself. Her voice wasn't that cheery, annoying chirp like it used to, it was a calm and velvety voice, almost like the wind it was so soft. If she hadn't been herself she wouldn't have known it was her.

Botan took a shower, and got dressed. She was sick of being cooped up all day in the god-forbidden apartment for too long.

The night was young, and Botan thought she would go see the others, and since it was summer, she was more than certain the gang would be free.

She figured she would try Yusuke's first. As she neared the door, she knocked before she heard laughter, stumbling and a crash until the door finally opened. A drunk Yusuke appeared at the door, with a drunk Shizuru snickering at something and Kuwabara trying to sustain her. Yusuke blinked at the girl in front of him, she wore a gray sweatshirt, with green capris (did I spell that right? Pronounced, ka-P-rEEs) that stopped right above her ankles and a regular pair of shoes. She had her hood on so he couldn't see her face, all he saw was a pair of dark red eyes. As he looked her over, his head went up and down, searching for something on her he found familiar. He smirked as he neared his head to her breasts and tried to feel them. Botan's eye-brows twitched as she hit him on the head with her trusty bat and pushed him aside.

Yusuke finally spoke up and said, "Who are you?"

Botan lowered her head in despair and replied, "You mean you don't know?" She gasped at how calm and soothing her voice sounded, she knew it had changed when she was crying, but she didn't know it had changed THAT much. She sighed as she removed her hood, and even then, he didn't know.

Just as he was about to say something, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko and Yukina came with food from the store. "Finally!" Yusuke screamed.

"By the way, do any of you guys know this girl?" He said rather annoyed.

"Yusuke, it's me.....B-" She wasn't sure, was she Botan? Or was she someone else?

Kurama stepped forward and said, "........B-Botan.....?"

She nodded, never lifting her head up, fearing that they would be disgusted at how much she changed. Kurama stepped closer and hugged her while she cried. Her entire body racked as she managed to choke out, "I.......I WANNA CHANGE B-ah-ah-AAACK!!!!"

Kurama whispered to her, "Then you.....you have to...."

She stood up and screamed, "I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO FUCKING DO!!!!" Her anger was boiling up inside her, and since she was a demon she was probably much stronger, and since she didn't want to hurt anyone, she left.

The entire scene played again and again in front of Hiei, in just seconds. To him, it didn't make a difference what she looked like, she was beautiful to him either way. Hiei knew he would never say, or dare think anything like that. She had changed him, but for the better he guessed.

He dropped his groceries and headed out the door, if she wasn't happy, Hiei wasn't happy. And if she wanted to change back, he sure as hell was gonna change her back, whether she was willing or not, she WOULD be changed back, and he was going to be the one to do it.


	15. T

LEMON IN THE CHAPTER PEOPLE!!!!!! If you don't want to read a lemon then I suggest you don't read parts of this story. Ahem, and now for the chapter.

Botan ran down the stairs of Yusuke's house and dashed down the street. She hated her life, everything happened to her. Her vision was becoming blurry, as she felt hot tears stream down her face. _'NO! You have cried enough tears for a life time! Be brave, don't cry.....don't cry....don't cry.....don't cry.....don't cry.....don't cry.' _Her breathing calmed as she repeated in her mind, don't cry. It began to work as she walked calmly down the dark street. It had just rained a few hours ago, and the night was warm, and had that fresh smell to it. The clouds had cleared away, and the stars shone a beautiful blue in the black sky. Botan looked down a path that led into the woods. She saw noone around so she decided it was safe. Her feet trudged in the damp dirt making a sloshing noise as she walked, but........the beat of her feet sloshing and slishing became irregular as she heard more noises from behind her. She walked faster, as this scene was all too familiar in her mind. (Remember at the beginning of the story?) She walked faster before she felt a hand on her shoulder and-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She jumped about 5 feet in the air and was about to hit the ground when-she landed in someone's arms. Her eyes where shut tight, before she relaxed and opened them. She gazed into the crimson eyes of Hiei.

He closed his eyes, and sat down, with Botan still in his arms. "Botan...." He began, "I know you want to be your normal self again, but I don't want you to just have my child, unless I'm sure you feel the same way as I do." Botan's eyes widened, she liked Hiei, but she was never sure, how much he liked her. Ever since the Dark Tournament, she had always had a bit of a crush on him.

Flashback

_Botan was walking down the halls from the match that had just played, Keiko and Yukina were giggling and Shizuru was smoking a cigarette. Yukina and Keiko were discussing who would make cute couples when Botan said, "Yukina I think you and that ice boy, oh what was his name, Touya, would make the cutest couple!" Yukina blushed and said, "You really think so?"_ _"Yep!" All three girls chirped._ _Keiko thought for a moment and said, "Ya know Botan, I think that you and Hiei would make a pretty cute couple, ya know, except if he wasn't such a jerk." Botan blushed and yelled at Keiko while she laughed with glee. And since then Botan had mixed feelings about Hiei._

()

Botan blushed realizing he was still holding her and said, "If you think of me, the way I think of you....."

Hiei got the idea and said, ".....and if I think of you, the way you think of me then....."

Botan's eyes widened and her sad new face, lit up like Christmas light and she chirped, "Then that means....."

Hiei leaned in, moving his head closer to hers as he whispered, "...that we love each other."

But before Botan could even react Hiei pounced on her.

As he lay atop of a blushing Botan, he chuckled as he moved his head closer, and their lips met. Botan was surprised at first but then complied. Rolling around on the ground, they never broke the kiss. Hiei pulled the sweatshirt off Botan, which revealed the white spaghetti strap tank-top she was wearing. Botan kicked her shoes off, as Hiei removed his boots. (Just in case you were wondering Hiei is wearing normal human clothes.) He removed his large black T-shirt, as Botan marveled at his chest. Hiei laid back down on her, as he eased her pants down her long and slender legs.

As soon as they were both undressed save for their undergarments, they kissed again. Hiei brushed his tongue, against her lips, begging for her to let him enter. She opened her mouth as their tongues danced an erotic dance inside their mouths. Hiei broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, nipping at it and sucking on it. He removed her bra, then her panties, as he too, removed his boxers.

He positioned himself on top of her before he said, "Are you sure you want this Botan? I mean, you're not just doing this so you can....be your normal self again?"

Botan's eyes swelled up with tears as she said, "Never Hiei, Never."

He smiled as he brought her in for another kiss, and went back to her neck, he opened his mouth, and sunk his fangs into her delicate flesh. Her eyes opened wide, she knew what he was doing. He was claiming her as his mate. Once a demon bites the one he/she wants to spend the rest of their life with, nothing less than death can separate them.

Hiei then pressed his rigid manhood at the opening of her entrance and gave a hard thrust. Botan closed her eyes tight, expecting a little more pain, but there was none. He moved back a little and thrust again, and this time Botan started thrusting back a little too. His slow pace began to quicken as Botan's breath turned to short gasps. "Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei Hiei...." He loved to hear her moan his name, so he slammed harder, causing Botan to moan louder. His pace became faster with each thrust. Slamming hard into her, both of their breath's becoming erratic. Her tight walls formed a glove around his manhood as she came screaming, "HIEI!!!!" It only took a few more thrusts, which he could barely manage, before he exploded within her, spilling his hot seed deep inside of her.

After they laid in each other's embrace to rest, they put their clothes back on. Hiei scooped Botan in his arms and headed to her apartment, where they would spend the rest of the night together.

You people better be grateful, it took me along time to write this. Just so you know Botan is now pregnant, and I'm not going to go throughout the pregnancy, so I'm just going to do a chapter about what happened during the earlier months and just write about her last month. Please review!


	16. Y

Okay people I'm just going to write about Botan's last month of being pregnant, but I'm going to summarize what happened in between Botan and Hiei's special night and the last month.

Botan sighed as she walked down the hospital hallways. Her heels clacking and echoing throughout the place. After Hiei and Botan had conceived their child, Hiei had to leave Botan, until the baby was born. So she had to keep her mind off that fact, by becoming a nurse. She also needed this time to be around babies and children, to know how to take care of them.

Flashback

Kurama had his head buried in a book, a few days after the baby was conceived. "It says here, Hiei, that the male demon MUST leave his mate while she carries the baby. He must leave because the male goes into heat, MUCH more when the female is pregnant then when she isn't. You see, it is almost as if the male is pregnant also, since he provides the energy the baby will need when it is outside the womb. AND the mother, needs the time to be acquainted with the child on her own, yadda yadda yadda. So you see Hiei, you CANNOT see Botan until the day of your child's birth."

Botan fell on her knees and put her hands on her brother's lap(Kurama told Botan that in his AND her past life they were siblings, but they are still related, even though he is in his human form.) "Kurama, do you mean I'm going to be alone, for nine months?"

"Of course not Botan, your friends and big brother are always here." He hugged her as he looked at Hiei, who looked rather depressed. "Hiei cheer up, you'll see Botan sooner than you know."

Kurama turned back to Botan and said, "Hiei must leave today, the book says that the male must leave within the first four days, and I believe your time is almost up."

Hiei and Botan left and went outside, "Hiei, I love you, I don't want you to go, but....." She tried not cry, she was going to be brave for Hiei. Hiei put his hand to her cheek and said, "Don't think of me as gone, I'll always be watching you, and the baby, making sure the both of you are okay. And I'll keep in touch with Kurama and make sure he tells you how much I love you." He pulled her in for a quick kiss and then he was gone.

Botan had just finished reading a bedtime story to one of her favorite patience, Izumi, Sano. (Got that name from a comic called "Hana-Kimi, you should read it!) Sano was a 7 year old boy who had a liver transplant. She loved this boy as if he were her own, he was loyal, like Yusuke, he was kind, like Yukina, he didn't take crap from anyone, like Keiko, he was smart, like Kurama, he was silly like Kuwabara, and he was protective, like Hiei.

Sano looked up at Botan and said, "Is your baby a girl or a boy, Sempai?"

"I'm not sure Sano, I want to be surprised. But I'll tell you what, how about, when it's time for the baby to come, I'll let you name it."

The boy's unusually pale face lit up and he said, "Wow, really?"

Botan smiled and said, "Really. But right now you need your sleep if you ever want to get out of this place." She pulled the covers on him and patter his head as she headed out of the room and to the front desk across the hall.

She looked down at herself, she had one more month to go. She was rather small for a woman in her 8th month, but the doctor said it was due to her petite frame. She wondered how she was ever gonna squeeze a kid out of her, her hips were so small, not even a baby could fit through. But then again birth was a mystery to her, so she just went with the flow.

All the nurses at the hospital pitied her. After all, in her human form, she did just turn 16. Botan got back to her work, until she realized the time. She changed her clothes and headed for home.


	17. Baby one Baby two?

Okay, I'll answer all of your questions right now. I WILL write a sequel, and Botan's baby IS going to be a girl(or maybe 2) . And the reason I'm doing this is because TIBBYANMA and SILVERMANE1 ACTUALLY SUGGESTED THINGS! And if anyone else had suggested things I would have done them. If someone suggested Botan's baby be a pink elephant, than by god I would make Botan's baby a pink elephant! I am a woman of my word, and I keep my word and, hey look! These 2 people suggested these things and I'm doing it! Botan sighed as she put her white nurse uniform on, it went a little to her mid thigh with pink sleeves, which showed others she worked in the children section of the hospital, slipping into her white stockings, and then proceeded with her white high-heels. During the pregnancy Botan had been changing back into her normal self rather quickly it was only today that Botan noticed that there the little black streaks were gone. She was happy but, she felt strange today, she didn't know what it was but she felt....odd. But alas, Botan had no time to rejoice as she headed out the door for work.

Botan had been running around all day. She cared for 32 sick kids today, and went to a meeting. But this meeting for kids at the Okinawa High School. Botan was the main speaker, she went there to talk to them about sex, condoms, teenage mothers and yadda yadda yadda.

It was a long day and all Botan wanted to do was go home. She watched her feet click and clack in those white nurse shoes. There it was again, she had that strange feeling. Botan was scared of what it was so she took a left and headed in the direction of the hospital. (Botan lives a few blocks away from the hospital so she walks there.)

Botan went to consult the only nurse in the hospital who didn't pity her, and the only one who befriended her. Her name was Akina Honzo. Akina was a soft spoken and kind girl. She had raven black hair that went a little past her shoulders, and gentle, indigo eyes. She was a year older than Botan, and _was_ the mother of a little girl, but now was a mother of none. Her daughter had died 7 months ago, apparently, her boyfriend was a drunk, and saw the eyes of his daughter and claimed he wasn't the father. That night, was the last night Akina saw her daughter, alive. Akina was devastated when she returned later that night to find the father of her child gone, and her only child, in her crib, not breathing. The father strangled his daughter, because she didn't look like him. Ever since then, Akina appreciated people and things more for the sake of her daughter and herself.

Akina always helped Botan with her pregnancy, since all of this was new to her. And Akina always, cheerfully helped her.

As Botan approached the desk that Akina worked at, she heard water splash. Akina heard this and stood up to see Botan, standing in a puddle of water. She got up and ran to Botan. She hugged her and said, "Botan-chan! Botan-chan! Your water broke! You're going to have your baby!" Akina called a doctor and Botan was escorted to the delivery room. (Yah, I'm not sure how long this whole labor thing lasts so I'm just going to write the last few minutes. Oh and by the way I hope I didn't forget to mention that throughout this story, Hiei had grown and is taller than Botan by a few inches.)

Botan was tired, her hair was messy, Hiei hadn't shown up yet, and she couldn't hold off not pushing any longer. Yusuke and the rest of the gang were in the waiting room, and Akina was in the delivery room with Botan.

Hiei was watching the whole time through the window outside, but couldn't enter because of the doctors watching over Botan like hawks.

Hiei thought of an idea so he could sneak in the window, but he needed Kurama and Yusuke, _'FOX!_' Hiei yelled telepathically ,

_'Hiei, its about time! Where the hell are you Botan needs you! She is trying not to push, but it isn't working. She's waiting for you!?'_

_'I'm outside the window but I can't get in cause of those god damn doctors! I need you and Yusuke to get their attention while I sneak in.'_

_'How are we supposed to do that?!'_

_'I don't know -break a vase or something!'_

_'Fine, and good luck......Dad.'_

Hiei smiled to himself, that is what his child was going to call him when it could speak. All that could be heard from the other side of the door was the sound of glass breaking and two people laughing like maniacs and about eight nurses' heels echoing down the halls as they chased, what seemed like lunatics. As all the headsin the room turned towards the door, Hiei leaped in through the window and was at Botan's side when her head turned back. Botan gasped and threw her arms around Hiei, and then slapped him. "Hiei!Where were you, I've been in labor for six hours and you come to join me in the last ten minutes?!"

Hiei sweatdropped and figured it was the mood swings and nodded.

Botan screamed as the doctors told her one more push, as she gathered her strength, she did, and a cry was heard, but not from the baby, not from Botan, not from Hiei, not from Akina, not from the nurse pretending she was helping, not from the nurses in training, but from.....the doctor? He sniffed and then snorted, and Hiei and Botan looked at each other in confusion. The doctor stood up and said, rather gloriously, "Ms. Botan, you are not just having one bundle of joy to love, hug, kiss, cradle, feed, poke, laugh and take care of, but........TWO!!!! (Haha, that's what happened when my sister and I were born, the doctor was more proud of us then our parents, of course they didn't know if we were a boy, a girl, or even if there were two of us! Talk about caring. o.–;)

And the same process began, except it didn't take as long as her first. She had contractions, she pushed and the last one came and her other baby girl was born(and in under a minute too). Akina took both babies, cleaned them off and handed the youngest to Hiei and the oldest to Botan. The oldest had light blue hair like Botan, with a white streak on the side of her head, her eyes were red, like Hiei's. The second one had black hair, with a white streak in the front, her eyes were light pink, like Botan's. Both were small babies, and didn't weigh very much at all, but were very healthy. The doctor left the room in tears (like he always did when he delivered a baby) and the nurses followed. Akina patted the babies and said, "Kawaii na ne?" (English: "Isn't she cute?" Not sure if that's how it is said) Akina's shift was over, and on her way out she allowed Botan and Hiei's friends to see the babies. The girls were awe-struck at the little babies and there cuteness. Yusuke went up to Hiei and gave him a pat on the shoulder and said, "Twins, ne? Way ta go Hiei!"

Kurama held the one that resembled Botan more before he said, "What are their names?"

Botan looked at Hiei and said, "Oh, my god, we almost forgot to name our babies!" Gah! We're bad parents!" She hit her forehead, with the hand that was free, a baby in the other. Botan thought for a minute and said, "What about Hanabi?" She said as she looked down at her youngest. (eh, the one with black hair) The baby put her hand on her mother's face and cooed. Botan giggled and said, "Hanabi it is then." (Hanabi means fire flower, or at least that's what the website told me) Kurama handed Hiei the unnamed child, Hiei looked down at her, how much she reminded him of Botan._ 'Botan, that was a flower wasn't it? Yes a peony. That's it!'_ Hiei looked up, all eyes were on him. "You mean..." Botan nodded and said, "She's all yours to name Hiei."

Just then Akina entered the room, but she was holding the hand of Izumi Sano, (the sick boy) "Forgot my keys." She said sheepishly. Botan saw him and waved, but then wondered why he was with her. "Oh! That's right Botan forgot to tell you, Sano is my brother, and he is ready to go home tonight." Botan smiled at Sano, as he jumped with joy, "That's right!"

Botan remembered she was to let Sano name her baby, but, Hiei must have read her mind, for he looked at the boy and said, "Hey, I'm having trouble name my daughter, would you like to help?" He thought for a second and said, "Well, I can't think of anything!" Sano laughed and walked over to Botan to see Hanabi. Hiei turned to Akina and said, "Would you like to, Akina?" Akina had only one name for a girl on her mind, and that name alone brought painful memories back, so she lied, "No, I can't think of anything either."

She took Sano's hand as they were about to exit the room before Hiei said, "What about your daughter's name?" Akina's heels stopped clicking as she stopped dead in her tracks. (Hiei has been watching over Botan day and night and he hears everything, so he read Akina's mind to make sure she wasn't a killer and stuff. He also wants to name his daughter the name of her daughter, but he thinks it will ruin the friendship that she has with Botan if her child is named that same name without her knowing.)

Akina lowered her head and said, "...........Kohana........" before closing the door silently. Hiei looked to Botan and said, "Hanabi and Kohana, or Kohana and Hanabi?" Botan giggled, and so did everyone else. (Kohana means a little flower)

The guys left a few hours later, and the babies were taken to the infantry to sleep. Hiei and Botan snuggled, and Hiei said, "This has been one hell of a year, ne koibito?" Botan responded with a light giggle. As they looked out the window at the silvery-blue moon, they were no longer crushes, no longer lovers, no longer soon-to-be parents, but they were now a family.

So did you like it? How about a sequel? Well, if you don't want a sequel, then you don't but if you do you do. But I must now say good-bye to my fic now if you don't want one. So LOVE, it's been real. I remember when you ::sniffle:: when you were just a little chapter, with just 4 reviews, and now you have 81. Reviewers, it's been real, man. I hope you guys stick with H/B fics, and read more of mine when I make them. But it will take me awhile, to-to get used to not being with LOVE. I hate it when fics end and the readers are like 'Aaawww I don't wan it to end (that's what I do) but the writers, they go through so much more, they are the ones who wrote that 1 little word, that turns into like 1000. Well guys, it's been real, so long LOVE. Please tell me if you want a sequel! BYE!!!


	18. kid one kid two CHANGED

Okay everybody here is the sequel to LOVE. So many people requested that I write it so- here I am! Ok this takes place when the girls are 6. Just in case you forgot, here is what the girls look like. Kohana: Short sky-blue hair and ruby red eyes. Hanabi: Short jet-black hair and pink cotton-candy colored eyes.

The thunder roared throughout the entire house. A shrill cry could be heard, followed by a thump. (Basically saying, the thunder was loud, Kohana woke up, screamed, and jumped into Hanabi's bed.)

Hanabi opened her magenta eyes, only to be staring into the ruby ones of her sister Kohana. She sighed and said, "Kohana, what are you doing up?"

Her frightened older sister ran her fingers through her chin length, sky colored hair and said, "The thunder woke me up."

"Aren't you a little old to be afraid of a little thunder?"

Kohana 'hned' (guess who she gets that from) and hopped back into her bed.

"Night Kohana."

"Night Hanabi."

Next morning

Hanabi moaned as her sister shook her awake. She got up and brushed her chin length raven black hair and got dressed. (Eh, they look the same except for their hair and eyes. They have the same length hair though) She walked down the stairs, followed by her sister. Framed pictures were arranged on the wall. Baby pictures, school, and family pictures were there.

The girls entered the kitchen wearing identical school girl outfits. The black skirt, and black, almost shawl thing on their shoulders. Botan put breakfast on the table and sat herself down, while Hiei was reading a letter from his best friend Kurama. Botan seemed interested in what he was reading so intently so she spoke up and said, "What have you got there, koi?" Hiei handed her the letter as she read aloud:

_ Dear Jaganshi family, _

_It's been a long time since we have all been together. I have given a letter to each member of the Reikai tantei's (did I spell that right?) to inform you all of the reunion that is being held May 17, at Genkai's temple. It would be great to see you all again. Please come, I assure you Hiei, you will not regret it. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Shuichi Minamino_

Kohana tapped her mom's shoulder and said, "Eh, mommy, daddy, isn't TODAY May 17?"

Botan gasped and shouted at Hiei, "Oh my GOD, Hiei! We're BAD friends! Oh, my god, we're gonna be late! Girls, get your oars (gifts from Koenma) we're going to Genkai's!"

Hanabi and Kohana whined and said, "But moooommmmyyyyyy! We wanna get changed if we're gonna go out!"

"No time for that! You should be lucky you're not going to school!"

The girl's eyes lit up as they ran to fetch their oars. Botan got hers, and Hiei got ready to run. (Though he didn't know exactly WHY they had to be in such a hurry.) Botan and the twins took off as Hiei ran.

While flying 

Kohana looked below and saw a group of people. "MOM! Is that them?" Botan laughed with glee as she began to descend, as did the girls. Kohana caught the eye of a young boy down there. When they were about 10 feet above the ground, the rest of the group saw them, and waved. The 'cute' boy, Kohana spotted from above , waved at her and smiled. Kohana lost her concentration, fell off her oar, landed on her sisters oar, Hanabi turned around screamed, loses her concentration, the oar disappears, and as they both are about to fall they scream, and Hiei catches them. Hanabi accidentally pulls her fathers hair, he screams, and they all fall in a heap on the ground.

The group sweatdrops, as does Botan. Yusuke approaches the girls, who are sprawled out on the ground, squints his eyes, as he examines them until he finally says, "Well, by the looks of that performance, it would be pretty hard for me not to say, that you are definitely related to Botan." Botan looks up and says, "What's THAT supposed to mean Yusuke?!" Yusuke panics and says, "Uuuhh, nothin, forget about it!" Botan is about to whack Yusuke, until Kurama butts in and says, "Uh, Botan, Hiei, Hanabi, and Kohana, I would like you all to meet some people. (The gang hasn't seen each other until about 6 years.)

Kurama walks up to Shizuru, who has a girl, about Hanabi and Kohana's age next to her. The girl has red hair that goes a little below her shoulders, and emerald green eyes. And behind Shizuru is a little boy, with pale brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks to be around the age of 4. Kurama motioned to the redheaded girl, "This is my daughter, her name is Bara, she about a few months younger than you two." This time Shizuru spoke up, "And this shy little fella is Kiyoshi, he just turned four." (Bara means rose and Kiyoshi means the quiet one.)

Yusuke spun Botan, Hiei, Hanabi and Kohana around to his family. Keiko was holding a toddler (a girl), and there was a 6 year old boy next to her, along with a 3 year old boy. The toddler had black hair and brown eyes, as did the 6 year old, but the 3 year old had brown hair and brown eyes. "The youngest, is Kyoko, she's only 2, and the second oldest is Yukio, he's 3." Keiko walked up next to Botan and said, "Do you see the oldest? His name is Botan." (I just found out that Botan is really a boys name.) Botan (the girl) squealed with delight and hugged Keiko and Yusuke. This time the 6 year old introduced himself, "And in case you haven't noticed ME, I am the all POWERFUL BOTAAAN!!!" (Kyoko: mirror, Botan; peony, Yukio: gets what he wants) Keiko laughed and said, "Doesn't he remind you of Yusuke?" Botan (the girl) looked at Botan (the boy) and said, "A little too much." Keiko looked at Botan and said, "And uh, Botan, there is something we forgot to tell you....6 years back."

"Oh, and what is that?" Botan looked confused, but listened anyways.

"I don't think any of the gang told you but...." Keiko began. "..well, while you were pregnant, remember, you didn't see me for a while, and a while before that....well that was because, I was....pregnant too, with Botan (the boy)."

Botan blinked and said, "Well, why didn't you tell me?" "I was ashamed, but not anymore, now I know, that he wasn't a mistake." Botan smiled and hugged her friend close. (Eh, Botan (the boy) is older than the twins.)

Yukina and Kuwabara walked up and said, "You all remember Yuki." Yuki was Yukina's newborn baby, He was 7 months old and had light green hair, and deep brown eyes. (Yuki: snow) Yukina handed Hanabi, Yuki as she went off to catch up with the other adults. The girls sat down and began to play with him. Bara noticed and joined in as well.

As they were playing with Yuki, Kohana looked up, and saw all the adults talking, laughing, joking and.......playing? She tapped Bara who looked up, got confused, and tapped Hanabi. Hanabi smiled, looked back at Yuki. "They're just having fun, like we do all the time." Kohana looked to Bara they smiled and agreed, and went back to cooing Yuki. They sat as they watched the old couples, who had their one day, that changed them forever, become young again.

Owari

.......Or is it?

Well, do you think I should write a whole other story about the girls or not. Please tell me in your reviews. I was kinda thinking that the Reikai tantei's children will be sent on a mission and work together, like the old gang used to. Until next time.

Mitsu


	19. can you hear me?

Hey guys, I'm having a little trouble. You see I want to write some fics, but I don't know which one to write first. If you guys could please VOTE ON WHICH ON YOU WANT WRITTEN FIRST, then I will write the one that gets the most votes FIRST. Ok here they are.

Summary 1:

Botan feels helpless all the time when she is with the guys. What happens when the gang are invited to fight in yet ANOTHER tournament. What happens when Botan disguises herself as a boy AND claims to be the new member that is joining the team? Main couple: H/B

Summary 2:

The gangs retired and found more important things in life then to be doing missions for Koenma. So who is going to be entered into the next dark tournament? Koenma takes action and signs the tantei's children, or should I say teens, in the tournament. Kinda a sequel to LOVE. The only thing is I switched the ages of the kids around and I made some other changes. Yusuke's boy is the oldest, then Kurama's TWINS (boy and girl), then Hiei's twins and SON, then Yukina's son. 

Summary 3:

Koenma decides to put they guys through SPECIAL training. Only this training is learning how to take care of one baby each, for 2 months. So, the guys need help and who are they to turn to? Girls. They partner up and the partners are: Hiei x Botan, Yusuke x Keiko, Kurama x Shizuru, Kuwabara x Yukina. Now they all must act like parents to the poor little babies they have to take care of.

So which one is it. Please tell me in your reviews.


	20. a note for Chick

This is a little note to a certain flame Chick().

1) In my story, botan has the BODY of a 15 year old girl. You stupid bimbo.

And 2) I don't care if Botan can kick ASS or not, in my story I can make her whatever the FUCK I WANT, and if she CAN kick ASS, then WHY did YUSUKE AND KUWABARA have to save HER from a spider demon, in the REAL show? Why didn't she just SAVE her own ASS? And no she DOES NOT have magical powers, seeing as she can only HEAL, you dumbass.

Oh yes, and 3) If you didn't like the plot, then why did you read it? Oh wait, I guess you're too stupid to know what you like and what you don't like. It's a hard thing to do you know, I'm sure next time YOU will try your hardest in making a decision.


End file.
